memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Duck Blind
Mintaka III und Definition von Duck Blind Ich kann mich in Bezug auf Mintaka III nur an den ethnologischen Beobachtungsposten erinnern. Fällt dort auch der Begriff Duck Blind? Woher stammt die Definition, dass Duck Blind eine Observation mit holografischer Tarntechnologie ist, die Einleitung erscheint mir etwas zusammengedichtet. -- 15:22, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) : Im englischen Artikel steht dazu: The expression Duck Blind was also used in the 24th century for the method of '''holographically masking' a cultural observation post used by Federation cultural observers'' ... /// Die Bezeichnung auf Mintaka III fällt zwar nicht, es ist jedoch offensichtlich eine getarnte Oberservation, weshalb sie m.M. nach auch als eine Duck Blind-Mission zu betrachten ist. --STAR TREK new terms (Diskussion) 15:30, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ja, aber wird von irgendeinem Charakter dieser Bezug genannt? Wenn du davon ausgehst, dass auf die Mission auf Mintaka III ebenfalls der Begriff Duck Blind angewendet werden kann, so muss es doch irgendwo einen Nachweis zwischen der Bezeichnung Duck Blind und der holografischen Tarntechnologie geben, dieser fehlt mir hier. Duck Blind wird meiner Meinung nach nur in verwendet und da wird nicht weiter geklärt, was Duck Blind bedeutet. Demnach ist das für mich nicht offensichtlich, sondern eher spekulativ. Es gibt in der MA/en viele Artikel deren wahrheitsgehalt unklar ist, daher sollte man die Informationen dort nie ungeprüft übernehmen, solange man nicht selbst die Quellen überprüfen kann. Solange es da keinen eindeutigen Bezug gibt, ist es für mich spekulativ und daher "eigentlich" unbrauchbar. Falls du jedoch einen Dialog oder ein Display oder was auch immer finden solltest und die Thematik belegen kannst, wäre das wirklich von Vorteil. -- 16:13, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) : Ja, das leuchtet mir ein, was du sagst. - In Ordnung, dann werde ich den Artikel "Duck Blind" an ST9 anpassen und auf den Artikel des ethnologischen Beobachtungspostens verweisen (als "Siehe auch" - wäre das so ok?). --STAR TREK new terms (Diskussion) 16:28, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ja, das wäre ok. Oder du erwähnst im Abschnitt zu Film 9 den ethnologischen Beobachtungsposten, das reicht eigentlich auch schon. -- 16:41, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Also in meinen Augen brauchen wir eine Definition. Und da es sich bei "Duck Blind" im Englischen um ein getarntes Versteck zur Entenjagt handelt, kann das meiner Ansicht nach auch in den Artikel mit rein. Es ist aus dem Kontext klar zu erkennen, um was ses sich handelt. Und auch wenn die Mission auf Mintaka III nicht explizit so genannt wird, so hat sie doch die gleichen Charakteristiken und kann durchaus erwähnt werden. Ich würde die Einleitung wie folgt schreiben: „Duck Blind bezeichnet einen Missionstype, bei dem Lebensformen aus einem Versteck heraus beobachtet werden.“ --Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:16, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich würde den Artikel zudem noch auf verlinken.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:20, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Der Begriff "Duck Blind" wird in "Der Gott der Mintakaner" sehr oft und von verschiedenen Charakteren verwendet. Allerdings nur in der Originalversion, nicht in der deutschen Synchro. Dort wird stattdessen von Tarnvorrichtung oder Beobachtungsposten gesprochen. Da die englische Originalversion nach den Memory Alpha Richtlinien aber auch als Canon zu betrachten ist, sollte der Begriff "Duck Blind" doch eigentlich ausreichend geklärt sein, nicht? Es handelt sich um einen getarnten Beobachtungsposten. --Alioth9 (Diskussion) 12:02, 16. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich würde diesen Artikel auch lieber zu Duck-Blind-Mission verschieben - denn es geht lt. Text um diesen Begriff aus . Der Begriff fällt in diesem Zusammenhang übrigens auch in einem Dialog zw. Dougherty und Ru'afo. Ru'afo meint, dass er sich niemals hätte zu dieser Mission ‚Duck Blind‘ überreden lassen dürfen. Im Artikel kann dann auf den Ethnologischen Beobachtungsposten verwiesen werden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:29, 16. Sep. 2017 (UTC)